Ai
by carmpietri
Summary: I'm am SICK of seeing Ryou and Bakura abuse and yaoi. I really am. So, I came up with this. The result of carrotts and 67 games of solitaritre. Ryou is upset about love and Bakura tells him his views on it. Fluffy. They are acting like brothers. NON-YAOI!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Jesus. Christ. Well, my rocker has offcially broke. And you people have actually driven me to create a story with something related to love in it. Ha-cha. Oh well. All my normal readers already know that I never do shonen-ai/yoai/slash, but if you squint you can probably find some. Even though this isn't supposed to be.

Defying the boundries of a normal Ryou/Bakura story, I have, in my twisted mind, while playing solitaite, and eating carrotts, have come up with this. And of course my **loyal** readers, we all know that I get my best, dark, and fluffy ideas while playing solitaite and/or eating carrotts. Dunno why. –shrugs- Tis not for me to know. 

Two more things: 

****

ONE: I HATE stories about Bakura abusing Ryou. It's just….no, I know that's probably in Bakura's nature, but somehow, I don't think that he would hurt RYOU. He'd probably hurt other people using Ryou's body ^_____^. And then of course, I don't like stories that start in abuse and end in shonen ai. Common people! I know that's common in Japan, but let's keep it out of America. Not that I gave any problem with people who are gay, not at all, but that's not the point. 

****

TWO: If anyone knows of a good Ryou/Bakura story without yaoi or abuse, besides 'Darkness' by S.A. Bonasi (Me says: GO READ!) please tell me. 

Note: I hate romance, which really makes you wonder about why I wrote this. If you see any of my comentary thoughout it, ignore it. Thank you. I'll try to deleate all of my side comments. Try. And **DO NOT EXPECT ME TO DO THIS EVER AGAIN!!!!** Ok, maybe by request, but **that's it!**

Story started 6-23-03

/Bakura to Yami Bakura/

//Yami Bakura to Bakura//

I know, Bakura's kinda taking this news hard, but keep in mind that there is other stuff he's upset about also.

Without further ado, I give you:

****

Ai 

Ryou Bakura flopped down at the table for lunch. Surrounding him were his friends, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Life so far today was horrible. 

First off he'd forgotten his math notebook at home and had received no credit for it, yet again. The fourth time this trimester, meaning that he'd have detention and his parents would get a very angry call from the school tonight. And on their aniversery too. Second off, he'd been attacked this morning by another bully. What was it with him and bullies? Didn't they now by know to leave him alone? His yami was very protective, and Bakura still didn't know what had happened to the young man, but he also didn't want to know. Chances were, it wasn't good.

And finally and prehaps worst, he'd recently discovered that Yugi and Anzu were together. After finding out he had forced himself, yes ladies and gentleman, forced, himself to smile and say 'that's ok with me.' Yugi and Anzu had told everyone in their little group of friends. Honda didn't care, Jounouchi had tried to warn Yugi and Anzu what would happen if it didn't work out, like how they probably wouldn't be friends anymore and that would make things extreamly akward, all the meanwhile Bakura was fuming in his mind, and forcing himself to remain calm and not let any signs of jelousy show though. That was Jounouchi for you. Kid wasn't any smarter than a two-watt bulb, but when it came to things that dealed with everyday life, he could usually surprise you. 

Bakura loved Anzu. She, though not always, was one of the few people who was nice too him and didn't swoon over him like some other girls who were complete ditzes (sound it out). When he had first gotten to Domino High he had noticed her cheering on Yugi and Jounouchi dueling. That was what he liked about her. Always a source of friendlyness and advice. (god save us all……) And of course it always helped that see was pretty too. And now that she was with Yugi…

He sighed and proceeded to eat his sandwich and listened to Jou, Honda and Yugi argue about something. That's when he noticed that Yugi's right hand was under the table as well as Anzu's left hand. Jelousy immediately got the better of Bakura as he took one last bit of his sandwich and left the table.

"Where are you going Bakura?" came Jounouchi's voice from behind him.

"I just remembered something I had to do. Sorry guys." He said as he walked off. But where was he going to go? He was supposed to be at lunch, and there were no classes for a good fifthteen minutes. He could probably go to a teacher's room and study.

'I could go to the math room and finish that late assignment. Maybe if I do it today, Mrs. Wanabe wouldn't call home. I really don't wany my parents upset on their aniversary.' He thought. So Bakura made his way down the hall to a study room at sat down near the back. He slammed his book down on the table.

What was he thinking? How could Anzu love him? He was Ryou Bakura, the quiet one, the one that never spoke up and was picked on by most of the class. And worse yet, he had a deranged yami to cope with as well. 

//Well someone is in a bad mood. I wonder what could be wrong?// his yami taunted as he started to play with Bakura's hair using Bakura's left hand while he worked some particuallry hard math problems with his right. 

/…………/

//Not talking huh? Let me guess then? Hmm. Your friends are doing something that you don't want them to do? You forgot to study for a test this afternoon? You have a 'deranged yami to cope with'?Someone hid your math homework?// He continued to play with Bakura's hair.

/WHAT!!??!?/

//Heh, oops…..//

/Will you please just shut up and leave me alone?/ Bakura put his head down on his desk. He wanted to cry very badly. And the fact that his yami was playing with his hair didn't make him feel any better.

//No, I will not. And if you even think of telling me to shut up again….// he threatened, but was cut off by Bakura.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS MOMENT I WILL KILL YOU!!"

Inside his mind he heard his yami burst out into laughter and outside of his mind he saw his teacher and serveral upperclassmen look up from whatever they were doing and turn towards him.

"Bakura-san? Are you alright?" Mrs. Wanabe asked.

"Fine Wanabe-sensei. Just lost my senses for a moment." He replied.

She nodded slightly, eyeing him and went back to what she was doing. 

'I need to go home.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Let the fluff begin!!!)

Bakura finally got home after school and then walking around town for a little while. He'd gone to the conservatory in Domino Park to look at the cherry trees which were not yet in bloom, and to just think. But thinking made him depressed, so he decided to gone home instead. 

He walked up to his room and spread out his homework across his table and began to read in his litature book, Watership Down (a fate worse than death…) when,

"Ryou honey, could you come here please?" called his mother.

"Coming!" he shouted out of his room. "Ooo, get off me, (insert Bakura's father's name here), you animal! Ryou's coming!" followed by laughter on his mother's part.

He sighed as he placed his bookmark into his book (because where else do you put a bookmark?) and went downstairs to see his father holding his mother and his mother trying to put on a shade of lipstick.

"Ryou, honey, your father and I are going outside for our aniversary. (father's name) stop that!" and she continued to laugh.

"That's fine Mother. I'll stay inside and finish my homework."

"There's a good boy. There are Ramon Noodles (yum ^__^) in the cubort. Just heat some up when you get hungry. Bye!"

"Good bye. Happy aniversary." He called as he went upstairs again to his room.

'Everyone is happy except me. Life is pathetic.' 

When Bakura got back up too his room he grabbed his book, looked at the cover, and threw it at the wall before throwing himself down on his bed and proceeded to cry. 

He felt someone on the bed next to him a few minutes later. It could only be his yami, because he had proceeded to start playing with his hair again. Just a little while ago he and his yami had figured out a way to be separate from each other. It took A LOT of energy from whoever wanted to be out or wanted the yami out and they couldn't go very far from one another, but they could be separate for awhile if nither got to tired to support the spell. 

After about five minutes of crying and yami playing with his hair, Bakura sat up and dried his tears.

"Feel better?" his yami asked in an off-handed way.

"Much actaully." Bakura said.

Yami Bakura nodded and sat up as well. He looked at Bakura who currently had his gaze down to the bed spread. 

"Ah, my poor little inoccent neive little light." He said.

"I'm not neive." Bakura said. 

"Well not anymore. Just this morning you were though." Yami Bakura shifted his gaze towards Bakura's window.

"Follow me." He said as he got up. He walked over to the window and threw it up. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come here."

Grudgingly Bakura got up from his bed and walked over to his yami who had jumped out of Bakura's window and on to the fire escape Mr. Bakura had built just after they moved to Domino. Bakura jumped out after him and Yami Bakura vanished. 

/We did you go back into the ring?/

//Somehow I think your neighbors wouldn't apprieticate seeing two Bakura's.//

/Eh, your right. They wouldn't./

//I'm always right.//

/Yep./ Bakura sighed submissivly. 

//Climb up to the roof.//

Bakura frowned. /The roof? Why?/

//Cause it'll make you feel better. Trust me.//

/I don't see how……/

//Trust me.//

So, against better judgement, Bakura climbed the fire escape until he reached the roof. It was remarkble cool up here.

//Go to the other side.//

Bakura followed his directions. 

//Here's the place. Sit down.//

Bakura did and was surprised to see his yami appear next to him, in spirit form. 

"Alright Bakura. Spill. Tell me everything." He commanded.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Bakura didn't know where to start. How to describe to someone the void of despair that was heartache. And not only that.

"Today has been one of the worse days of life. First I forget, excuse me, someone hides my math homework, yet again, and then a bully came by and tried to kill me and then I discovered that the girl I like is going out with Yugi ("Stupid Pharoah's light." Muttered Yami Bakura), and now I feel all empty and life is kinda of bad and then I just feel like no one out there cares about me and they all see me as the shy one who stays at the back of the classroom and doesn't speak or they think I'm a wimp and a puch over or the are scared or me because of you because they know that I'm to weak to control you and will never be strong enough to do anything about it when you decide to hurt Yugi and Jounouchi and Honda and Anzu and did I mention Anzu is going out with Yugi?"

"Breathe." His yami told him, reminding him of the one think all humans had to do to stay alive.

Bakura took serveral deep breaths to calm himself down before he looked up and the sky full of stars, only to look at the rooftop and put his head in his arms which were suspended across his knees. 

Yami Bakura just sat there, looking up at the stars before he fell on his back to get a better feel of the air rushing past the roof. He put a hand on Bakura's sholder and pushed, or rather, pulled him down with him.

"My poor little light. I really shouldn't have hidden that math assignment, should I? But I understand. Really I do. That's why you just have to say to hell with love. No one needs it and it only gets in the way in the end."

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Yes well, it's perfectly true. In my home town, in Egypt, I'm sure I'm even in more ruins then it was when I left, I had friends, I had family, I had everyone I ever cared about in the village. Only to be destroyed. Do you know how I got away when Pharoah (I'm not even going to try and spell his name off hand) blew it sky -high? I hid behind a wall. I could have done something, but I didn't. In a blink of an eye I had everything taken way from me. Everything. Everyone I loved for was gone, and I had no place to go. Can you imagine lossing someone so close to you? Oh wait, sorry."

"It's alright. I need to get over Aneme's death sometime." Bakura said as he snuggled close to the spirit of his yami, which he was surprised to feel, turned solid once again and scooted closer to him as well. 

"Yes, you do, but now is a horrible night to do it. As I was saying, if you take all of that pain you feel for Aneme, when it happened and even now, then mutiply it by 15, that's what I felt like. All love ever did for me was creative a big void that couldn't be filled. After that, I simply became a thief. I didn't trust anyone else, and I was never hurt. Well, emotionally anyway. Life without love means a life without pain. Life with love means a life with pain. Take my advice kid. Stay away from love. Stay away from any emotion of any kind."

Yami Bakura looked over at his little light, he was staring up at the stars, thinking. 

"Were you listening?"

"I was," Bakura sighed, "But I think your wrong. Love is worth pain. All of it."

"Just my opinion." Yami Bakura said, turning again to the stars and enjoying the cold breeze flowing past him.

"I know. And I'm thankful." Bakura said as he scuched closer to his yami. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it kid." 

Yami Bakura just let his light curl up next to him. Why not? Kid was feeling bad. Make the kid happy and you won't have to listen to him complain. And I leaves you with a good feeling like you did something good. Not a feeling Yami Bakura got everyday. It wasn't long before Bakura had fallen asleep beside him.

'Ah my poor light.' Just then he noticed a car pulling into the driveway. He let Bakura stay there and crept to the side of the roof to see Bakura's parents coming home. 'Hmm, I don't want to desturib Bakura. Time for a little acting I think.'

Yami Bukura crept down the fire escape stairs and back into his room. He quickly jumped into Bakura's bed and pulled the covers up while pretending to be asleep. 

"Ryou? Honey? Are you awake?" came his mother's voice.

"I am now." Yami Bakura said. 'No! Talk innocent! Guess I'll never be an actor. Could probably play a ghost if I tried however….'

"Honey, is something wrong? I didn't want to mention it before we left, but are you ok?"

Yami Bakura smiled slightly. "I think I will be. I have a friend who tried to help me out a bit."

"Really? Who?"

"Yeah. I don't think you'd like him very much, he's kind of sadistic."

"Can we meet him one day?"

"You might." Said Yami Bakura. "One day."

"Good. Sweet dreams Ryou."

"Good night." As soon as Bakura's mother was out of the room and had closed the door, Yami Bakura climbed back out the window and onto the roof, over to where Bakura was, still asleep. Yami Bakura stroked his hair slightly. 'My little innocent Bakura.'

"Sweet dreams Ryou." He said, as he curled up next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm. Fluffy. ^_^. Must go write in one of my other stories now. Next chapter in 'YGO Cast dinking around' : 'Yami's in a box.'

Should cheer me up. Go read that story if your feeling kinda down right now. 

Notes to Berni, should she decide she wants this: Yami Bakura only calls Bakura, well, Bakura. He doesn't EVER call him Ryou which in the japanese version is Ryou.


End file.
